What I Live For
by aznpride16xx
Summary: How far is too far until someone pushes you to your limits?  These two were fed up and done with their lives. Nothing seemed important anymore. There was nothing to live for...until they found each other.


**Meilin: Guys, I'm back! Okay so this is just a little One Shot for now….since I haven't updated anything in a while.  
>Amu: What happened to "The Curse of the Twins"? I thought you were going to finish that one.<br>Meilin: Um…that one is on Hiatus for now…BUT I AM NOT GOING TO QUIT! I hate it when people do that…not that I'm judging! It's just going to be put off for a while until I get my inspiration back.  
>Ikuto: What a baby.<br>Meilin: NO! You don't understand… -pouts- I was doing SO well! But to make it up to all my fans and readers out there….Here's a new story.**

**Amu: Aznpride16xx does not own Shugo Chara- Just the Plot**

**What I Live For**

* * *

><p><em>Because he felt like he had nothing to live for…that was the reason why.<em>

Waking up from a dream, a cold sweat appeared on his forehead. That vision flashed through his mind again, the image from his past:

_A young man, probably in his early 20s, walked down into an abandoned town. The sidewalks were cracked and the buildings were so old that they looked as if they were about to come crashing down crushing anything and everything below it. Turning right, into an alleyway lined with garbage cans, he saw a new born kitten trapped underneath a trash can lid. Within three long strides, he was next to the small animal. Freeing the feline from the harsh laws of gravity, the young boy thought to himself as he watched the kitten dart away into the shadows of the alleyway._

_Indeed, that was so. The boy felt as though he was trapped by the limits of the earth; an empty puppet with no purpose. Not knowing his father's whereabouts, having no friends that supported him, and being deserted by his family when he was only a child, he no longer wanted to feel the pain of rejection. He ran and ran trying to reach the light at the end of the tunnel. But no matter how far he ran, the end of the tunnel kept getting father and farther away. He could never see the purpose of life, so he gave up on it._

_He continued to walk down the dark passageway on the side of an old, unused building. A drop of water fell from the sky and landed on his cheek, causing him to look up. He expected rain. It never came. Instead, he spotted the small figure of a young girl, one foot planted on the edge of the building's roof with the other hovering, dangling eighty feet above the ground. Eighty feet may not seem that high on paper but it was definitely high enough to kill someone._

_A jolt of adrenaline rushed through his veins as the boy ran up to the roof. Luckily for him, the girl had not yet jumped. He made it just in time. In an instant, he ran to the girl, his hand tightly secured around hers. She slowly turned her head around to see who had stopped her from plunging into the ground. His dark midnight blue eyes bore into her dull, honey-golden ones. Her eyes held nothing but sadness and fear. Her body was trembling, her hands as cold as ice, and her skin covered in obvious signs of abuse. Then he remembered. That single drop of what he thought was rain came from this girl. Her face was stained with old tears, and fresh ones still leaked from her eyes, an expression of shock and confusion on her face._

_The man understood her pain of loneliness and quickly pulled her away from the edge into a warm embrace. He, too, was about to jump but after what he witnessed; he knew why he was here. He had a purpose now and it was to protect this girl with his life._

_As soon as the heat from his body consumed the coolness of her fragile body, he felt her tense. However, she relaxed when she found no sign of threat or danger from him. Who was this man? She never met him before and yet here she was in his arms. Why was he there the exact moment she was about to die? All of these unanswered questions swirled around in her head, but she didn't care. She felt safe with him, and that was all that really mattered. Being with him made her worries wash away, the thought of death banished from her mind. The man felt the same. Death seemed distant now. This was it. She was the light at the end of the tunnel, the light he always longed to reach. He finally did it. He made it to the other side where bright rays of the sun shined._

All of a sudden, he broke from his thoughts as a hand was placed on his forehead. He stared at the woman to whom the hand belonged as she looked at him with worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He smiled in reply and nodded. "That's good," she said in relief. She wore a bright and gentle smile and the sun gleamed on her beautiful face, causing her to glow. Yes, that day exactly 10 years ago when they met, that was the best day of his life; the day that started it all and the girl who he gave his heart to.

She was the light at the end of his tunnel – _She is What He Lives For._

* * *

><p><strong>Meilin: Done! So yeah that last line is supposed to switch to the present…just so you know ^.^<br>Ikuto: We're so…suicidal. But I saved Amu and now she owes me. –Smirks-  
>Amu: I d-do not! –Tries to run away-<br>Ikuto: You're not getting away that easily. –Drags Amu into a closet-  
>Amu: SAVE ME! –Kicks and screams-<br>Meilin: -.- … I don't even want to know what they're up to.  
>So please, If there is ever a chance that you would review only once, let it be this one! It doesn't even have to be a sentence. You could say "Good", "Bad", "Cute", "Boring". Let me know how I did! Thanks :) I love you guys!<strong>


End file.
